Regrets
by NRMania
Summary: This one happened because they finally broke me. For those of innocent minds... just don't read this. Please. Its a Sequel.


Regrets

A.K.A Regret 2: You Kinky Fuck Blaze, Salieri

"Stop.. just stop, it's been almost a year since I opened up that magic mirror to show off that world, and you still bring up how you want to go there yourself?!" Deina 'The Og One' 'Mania' 'Wacko-Raldo' 'Pizza' Loucsan , Magic Xtrordinair and Monstrosity of their own design, groaned through words muffled by a wooden table to their associate, 'Blazeleader' .

The Guild, created by a great summoner who went by the name of Blue, was where this conversation took place, as did all of their other conversations. They were Guild Officers after all. It was kind of their business to stay just in case unsavoury words were thrown and someone needed to be banished.

"Yes. and I won't stop until you send me there. Who hasn't imagined themselves as a girl, getting fucked by a futa Harry?" 'Blazeleader' replied.

"Well I did and I thought it was stupid, it's why I opened the mirror link but it was meant to be proof of bad magic! Not something to get a nose bleed over!"

"Dude, Blue literally used to show off their own mirror links to that place that is known for its 'corrupting of champions', half of us here are degenerates." The Guild Officer looked off to another table, which was stacked with images from different worlds… most of them lewd in nature. It was the 'Not Safe For Wands' table after all… and by that I mean someone had ripped off their own 'wand' after being there for too long.

T'was a rather bloody event, rather hard to clean up too.

"Come on, Mania… do it… I know you still have the mirror… Come on…"

"FINE… BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO GET YOU OUT, AND YOU'RE GOING WITH SALIERI BECAUSE HE WAS PANDERING ME ABOUT IT TOO."

'Mania' left the table, uncaring to the fact they just pushed over their chair as they did it. They also ignored the shout of 'I WAS PREPARED TO SELL MY KIDNEY FOR THAT' that came from behind them.

[*About ten minutes later*]

The mirror that linked the Guild Hall and the world of 'Regret' was placed in front of the wizard hat wearing fool, in his hand was a dagger, its blade bended like a small snake. Curvy daggers were always the best for magic. Its true, trust me.

"Try and show that the world was bad and they still like it… this is why I regret staying here in this place sometimes." They grumbled under their breath as they sliced into their finger, which oozed blood slowly.

At the bottom of the mirror's frame, 'Mania' drew the shape of a key… and immediately the sound of locks a lock clicking open, and chains falling to the ground was heard. The magic user put a small bandaid on their finger and stowed away the now bloodied knife before picking up the mirror and exiting the room.

They returned to the main hall area, where a couple people were talking about a 'fairy tail realm' that Blue was keeping an active link with at the moment… but more importantly, the annoyed monstrosity saw their two associates 'Blazeleader' and 'Salieri' joined in on a conversation at a main table.

They moved silently towards the two, who didn't notice until the time to strike came.

With a overhead to downward swing of the mirror… 'Blaze' phased through it… and before 'Salieri' could react, the same had happened to them too.

'Mania' sighed, and put the mirror onto the table as they took the seat that 'Blaze' had taken previously.

'I'll get them back in a week… Blue might be upset if they are missing for any longer… But he'll probably be fine if they come back a little mind broken. Nothing a little mind wipe can't fix. Hopefully Harriet doesn't break em to much… and if they end up pregnant hopefully they'll be cute kids.' they thought to themself as they washed away the blood-key off the mirror with a spell. The sound of locks and chains clicking closed echoed slightly in the room.

[*Regret*]

'Blaze' and 'Salieri' didn't really get to think about what happened before a set of skimpily dressed women, armed with what appeared to be an amalgam of spears and spell-focus staves, slapped cuffs onto their arms and started to drag them through what appeared to be a castle.

And it wasn't much later that they found themselves in a Grand Hall, where even more women of varied ages who weren't wearing anything at all were parading around happily.

Drinking, Eating… Fucking. All of it was happening without a care. A couple of features were pretty prominent in the groups too. Green eyes and black hair being them.

And in the middle of it… was an amazon of a woman, with eyes of blazing emeralds and hair as black as night, was sitting calmly as they watched a petite lady hop on their long hard girth of meat.

"Mishtressh… shoo goowd…" The little lady warbled through a lolled out tongue and a broken smile.

"Yes yes, Samantha. And You're as tight and warm as the day you broke." The amazon replied in their gravelly tones.

"Shawnk Yoww… Hawwiettttttttt" 'Samantha' practically exploded from the praise… and they also exploded from below. A couple lewder ones of the surrounding feast-orgy scooped up the 'honey' and stirred it into their drinks with a finger.

It was then that 'Hawwiettttttttt' looked up… and smiled greedily.

"But… what's this a see? Some new wizards, or perhaps just some mundane males, looking to live a life or luxury? Or were you here to perhaps… trying to find a missing wife? I'm dreadfully sorry if its the last one, the most recent group of married ones have already given me their old rings and drawn up divorce papers… just a couple more rings and I'll finally get that crown, though."

She did not sound sorry. At all.

"I'm confused." 'Salieri' said.

"I'M NOT, PLEASE HARRIET… TURN ME INTO A GIRL AND PILE DRIVE ME ONTO THAT THING OF YOURS." 'Blaze' -probably- cried out. Excuse me for being an unreliable narrator for this moment if that's not the truth.

"Oh, an excited one I see?" The woman pulled the petite lady from their shaft, who reacted with a mewl of sadness before screaming out happily as a horde of other females pulled her into their own fray and started putting hands _EVERYWHERE_ on her.

"Now let's see here." The amazon bit into their thumb, letting it ooze slightly, before shifting hair away from the Guild Officer's forehead and drawing the symbol more commonly used to mark something's gender as 'female' on it.

With a flash of light, 'Blaze' became 'Miss Blaze'... and didn't get to examine their form any amount before the clothes melted away with a wandless spell… and a 'wand' of a different kind found its way breaking through the freshly transformed fleshy entrance.

You know that GIF of the animated train destroying the tunnel? Imagine that, but instead it happens in one shot. And its assisted with magic so the entire mountain the tunnel is built into isn't destroyed because the train was in fact the size of the mountain instead.

Basically, instant screams of a mind being broken in pure pleasure.

"I DOWNAWT REGWET DISSS!" was the last proper conscious thought that went through 'Miss Blaze' before primal instincts took hold and thought 'yo let's get this done I'm ready just PUT THAT NEW LIFE RIGHT INTO ME LETS DO THIS'.

They didn't last long after that. Most didn't really, only Samantha Riddle really did, but that's because of a ton of enchantments put on her petite body because she was Harriet's favourite thing.

Because who didn't want to just slay your 'worst enemy' every day? Harriet did, it was great.

…

Salieri was next, and while they were still pretty confused, they didn't even remember last thursday let alone the fact they were someone that was totally up for having their mind broken in a euphoric typhoon, that was indeed what happened.

Let's just say 'Miss Salieri' wouldn't remember much for at least a week… which was in fact longer in the world described as 'Regret' by its discoverer amongst The Guild, because of mirror-time-zone based dumbness.

But it was what they wanted after all… They didn't have any regrets.

'Mania' still did though… but at least they would have a little more peace and quiet about this one for just a little while.

 **You brought this upon yourselves, Blaze and Salieri…**

 **And to those looking for Mediamancer updates… its gonna happen eventually… I promise.**


End file.
